


Brooklyn Baby

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, Lana Del Rey Lyrics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roy, Danny and some friends go out for a night of Karaoke, and Danny is undoubtedly a Siren to Roy's Sailor.





	Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> -Previously posted on Tumblr!-

The Karaoke club’s purple and pink lighting was setting a perfect mood for the Night Out Roy, Danny, DJ, and the rest of the gang were having.

John had already found a trick to bring home, though Chris seemed to be looking over at the pair strangely. Maria was on the mic, belting her heart out, bless her soul. Roy was watching with Danny by his side, a drink in hand and a smile on his lips, an arm resting on Danny’s shoulders.

Dan was next up on the mic, they were discussing song choices with DJ who was suggesting P!nk, or something by Niki Manaj. Danny was nodding at the suggestions though it was clear they already had something in mind. Roy was content to just listen and watch Danny’s face distractedly respond. Their lip curling ever so slightly, the way it did when they were deep in thought. Roy knew every bit of his closest friends body language like it was an old favorite song he never forgot the words too. 

That was the thing with Danny. They had been through thick and thin with Roy since that stupid corset and the rest of Drag Race. If he got anything lasting out of that, it was notoriety and Danny. 

Thank god he had gotten Danny. 

The person who took Roy out of his shell and crept under his wall to bring a bright light that Roy now needed like he needed oxygen. He hadn’t really realized when his feelings had moved from Friendship to something more. But he knew it had always been more for Danny. 

They had tried it out once. Sort of.

They had been Friends with Benefits longer than they were exclusive Best Friends with Benefits as Cort decided to put it. But it had fallen apart when Roy got scared it was going to get too serious. Though he would never tell Danny about his secret fear that they would find someone younger, more adventurous, more contagiously wonderful, and less of an old grumpy storm cloud to mope around and gruff, and kill Danny’s buzz, and he would leave Roy. 

And with how he felt for Danny, he didn’t think he would be able to recover from that. Who can recover from having their heart completely ripped out of their chest, chopped up, fried, devoured, regurgitated, and then dropped into acid? No one Roy knew. 

The music started playing, Lana Del Rey it was. Roy had heard Danny sing this song many times before. He loved hearing their voice. 

They say I’m too young to love you  
I don’t know what I need  
They say I don’t understand  
The freedom land of the seventies

The vibrato in Danny’s tone gave him chills, it always did. They really were one of the most talented people Roy knew. When he talked about it in public, he wasn’t kidding. Everything Danny’s voice touched became something Roy wanted to hear over and over again. Honestly, if he could get Danny to record everything they sang, even those mornings when he was dancing around Roy’s kitchen singing lightly as he made himself something to eat, or cleaning up the aftermath of that, there would be no amount he wouldn’t pay.

The say I’m too cool to know you  
You say I’m like the ice I freeze  
I’m churning out novels like  
Beat poetry on Amphetamines

Most of his friends were just there for the drinks, and Roy couldn’t honestly say that the alcohol wasn’t a part of it. But he also came to watch Danny shine, in a way he rarely got to see in person. Even at the Adore shows, the attention was all on the fans, and Adore. The joy of watching Danny perform something for the sake of sharing their soul in such a gentle way. It almost seemed like an intimate experience.

I say  
I say

Danny’s eyes met Roy’s and the older of the two found himself caught in the hypnotizing gaze of the person who held his heart. His breath stopped.

Well my Boyfriend’s in Band  
He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed  
I’ve got feathers in my hair  
I get down to beat poetry

Danny’s somber concentrated face shifted to a smirk, Danny knew he had Roy’s complete attention. His hips started swaying to the slow swing of Lana’s song. 

And my Jazz collections rad  
I can play most anything  
I’m a Brooklyn baby  
I’m a Brooklyn baby

As the bridge continued Danny took a sip of their drink before motioning for Roy to come to him. Like the Siren Entrapped Sailor Roy was now he sauntered forward with as much swagger as the alcohol in his system would let him. Once he stood next to Danny, a hand went to his chin and he felt his heart flutter. He could get lost in those hazel eyes. 

They say I’m too young to love you  
You say I’m too dumb to see  
They judge me like a picture book  
By the colors, like they forgot to read

Danny’s hand drifted from Roy’s chin to his waist as he was pulled closer to the younger, swaying together now as Danny continued.

I think we’re like fire and water  
I think we’re like the wind and sea  
You’re burning up, I’m cooling down  
You’re up, I’m down  
You’re blind, I see  
But I’m free  
Ooh, I’m free

For this moment Roy stopped caring who was watching, he didn’t think about anything but Danny’s voice, and their touch, and their smell, and absorbing every second of this, wanting to commit every detail of Danny to Memory. The warmth of this feeling. The grounding sense of belonging that filled his soul. 

Well, my Boyfriend’s in the band  
He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed  
I’ve got feathers in my hair  
I get down to Beat poetry  
And my jazz collection’s rare  
I can play most anything  
I’m a Brooklyn baby  
I’m a Brooklyn baby

Their faces were close now, and maybe it was the lights, maybe it was the music, maybe it was the alcohol or a combination, maybe it was the final crack in Roy’s ever rebuilding wall that Danny always seemed to have the key to get into, causing him to finally throw all caution to the wind, but in a single breath their lips met, and it felt so. fucking. right. Like a piece of a puzzle that took a long time to find and even longer to put in it’s proper place. 

The world was completely perfect in this exact moment. 

In what seemed like too short a time but had been long enough for the track to end and their small group to begin cheering, Danny’s pupils were blown wide with a lust that was different than it had usually been. Roy chuckled, “Huh. That was-" 

"YOUR FANS ARE GOING NUTS GUYS!” John’s voice broke their trance and Roy’s head whipped around.

’Fucking Shit.’

Instagram Fucking Live was going to be the end of him.


End file.
